PB and Jake
by MeetTheREALSoMaKidWriter
Summary: One-shot. Based on the episode from Season 1 : "My Two Favorite People". Finn & Jake help Princess Bubblegum with her Annual Scientist Formula Competition entry. But what happens when Finn starts to get jealous of ... Jake for getting too much of PB's attention? Rated T because of reasons.


PB and JAKE

A fanfic made by MeetTheREALSoMaKidWriter

**PLEASE READ!**

Hey guys! I'm back from the dead! I'm sorry I haven't been posting much stories anymore, I just got a little sidetracked with my drawing requests from Tumblr. ._.

Anyway, here's my first Adventure Time fanfic. It's rated T, just because.

And there might be slight PB x Jake and Marcy x Finn, but just like a squint-a-little-and-you'll-see-it thing. Don't like, don't read.

Note: This story takes place some time before Finn met Flame Princess. (Around Season 3, but before "Incendium" of course). So Finn still likes Princess Bubblegum a lot here.

And there's gonna be the songs "I'm Just Your Problem" and "What Am I To You" from the episode "What Was Missing".

(To all those who were expecting a Soul Eater fanfiction, I haven't really been inspired to make another, but I'm sure after I'm done with my drawing requests, a new fanfic be done with them.)

So uh, happy birthday to** Carol Molliniere**, my sister (Feb.5)! And belated birthday to me. (Feb.3)

Enjoy!

* * *

"Hey Finn, what's the hurry, dude?" Jake asked, as he punched a nearing melon ogre(1).

"Sorry, man, but Princess Bubblegum's having her Annual Scientist Formula Competition next week and she needs my help on some stuff," Finn replied, having beaten up three ogres already.

Jake resized himself into a huge hammer, and then hit himself harshly on the other melon ogres, making the others finally retreat. "You always seem to have your hands full on Fridays, Finn."

"Yeah, I know," Finn picked up his sword and shoved it back in his pack. "It's just so…you know?" He paused, blushing. "Really cool for her to ask me."

Jake turned himself back to his normal size and walked along the grassy plain beside his best friend and brother. He patted him on the back and said, "You'll do fine. I've always seen you really calm around her. You know, except for when she says or does something that really makes you go bananas."

"Yeah, I guess. But what if I mess up this time even if she wasn't done or said anything yet?" Finn went into a frenzy.

"Calm down, buddy," Jake comforted him, patting a soft paw on Finn's little bear hat. "It's gonna be fine. Listen to your bro, dude."

Finn gave him a half-hearted smile and calmed down. "Okay."

"Good. So, go and win the heart of the princess!" Jake beamed.

Finn gave him a wave and started trotting merrily down the hill. Jake, meanwhile, had gotten into the treehouse, and had started playing 'The Cold Fire Demon'(2) with BMO.

"Is Finn going to be okay?" BMO asked as he started up the game.

"Yeah. He'll be fine. He's Finn after all, right?" Jake pressed the 'start' button.

BMO merely nodded.

* * *

"So this thingy goes here with this dohickey?"

"Finn, _this _thingy goes here with _this _dohickey," Princess Bubblegum explained, giggling.

"Oh," Finn replied, blushing. "I…I'm sorry."

Princess Bubblegum patted him lightly on the back. "It's not a big deal. Rocket models are hard to make. Even I have a hard time doing them."

Finn titled his head. "Why do you need to make a rocket model? Isn't this a scientist formula competition?"

"The formula for making rocket 'juice', Finn. Of course I'd need the actual rocket, you dingdong."

Finn's face flushed, slumped back into his chair, feeling mortified by his former question. "Oh."

PB smiled. "Finn, there's no need to feel embarrassed. Not everyone can be too smart. That's why we ask questions all the time, because we're curious. And curiosity doesn't necessarily kill you because sometimes you just want to learn."

Finn looked up. "You mean it?"

"Yes I mean it, you little cutie," PB replied, pinching his cheek, causing it to redden once more. "Besides, it wouldn't matter; you're not the one entering the competition. But thanks anyway for helping me with my model."

"Yeah, sure, Princess," Finn said, sitting up straight, showing off his confident hero look. "Anytime."

* * *

"BMO, I really think you're cheating this game."

"BMO does not cheat in game."

"But you're getting all my lives, man! That ain't fair!"

BMO merely crossed his arms as the game continued on his screen. "Meh."

* * *

A few minutes later, Finn gave a final wave of goodbye to the Princess, then walked off back to his treehouse. He finally gave a small tap on the front door, signaling he was going inside. He opened the door and it gave a small creak.

"Hello?" No response. "Jake? BMO?"

He walked in, passing by the enormous amount of jewelry and golden possessions they had gotten from previous princesses they had rescued. Being a hero was seriously hard work, but, as Jake always told him, _Never disregard the gifts one brings upon thy household._(3)But Finn always knew it meant that we should always get money from the princesses when they give some to them. And he always tried to tell the lovely maidens that he never really needed them, but ever since Jake had told him that, they never stopped 'collecting' ever since.

"Hey dudes, if you're gonna scare me off, it's not gonna work!" Finn tried to threaten. "Remember, karma!"

But as soon as he finished his sentence, he arrived at the living room where he found his two buddies resting on the couch. Finn smiled slightly and went toward Jake and patted him on the head. After receiving a little twitch from his furry friend as a reply, he nodded and climbed up the ladder over to his bedroom. He jumped in his long brown sleeping bag and settled in. He sighed.

"Finn?" a voice called out.

Finn screamed. The mysterious voice cackled. Finn immediately stopped yelling and glared at the voice. It slowly lowered itself down and revealed itself to him.

"Marcy! Don't scare me like that in the middle of the night!"

She giggled. Marceline always loved scaring Finn and Jake every time she came to secretly visit. "It's not that late, Finn. And besides, wouldn't you want to have someone to talk with since Jake and BMO are asleep?"

He sighed. "Fine. I guess I could use some company."

"Hey, you okay?" She stared closer at her friend's face. "Did Bonnibel drive you too hard on the edge?"

"N-no, it's not that, but…" Finn stopped to cough, lowering the red shade on his cheeks. "It's just weird having Jake asleep on me every Friday. We used to have all our Fridays together as bros, but ever since PB told me that she wanted my help, I…uh…um…"

"You went to help, since you had a biiiiiiig crush on her," Marcy smiled, floating over Finn's head and wiggling her fingers teasingly.

"Well, y-yeah, but…I really kinda wanna hang out with them more, without the other feeling really left out, you know?" Finn got out of his sleeping bag slowly.

Marcy giggled and slowly lowered herself beside Finn. "You know, Finn, you could always ask Jake to help Bonnibel with you since he's also her friend, right? It's not like you guys couldn't hang out together."

"That's it!" he shouted, leaping out of his bed completely. "Marcy, you're a genius!"

"Yeah, I guess," she replied coolly as she ascended back above the ceiling. "I gotta go, Finn. It was cool hanging out with you. I guess I'll see you later, then?"

"Radical. See you later, Marceline."

* * *

"Jake, Jake!"

The dog rubbed his eyes. "Wh-what?"

Finn decided to go straight out with it. "Come with me and help me help PB."

* * *

After knocking on the castle doors twice, Finn and Jake were met by a familiar little minty friend also known as Peppermint Butler.

"Finn? Jake? What brings you two here so early?"

"Uh, yeah, hi, Peppermint Butler. We need to see Princess Bubblegum, please," Finn courteously replied.

The butler smiled. "Oh, of course you may." He raised a small hand and guided them. "Follow me."

* * *

"Princess?"

"Yes, Peppermint Butler?"

"You have some guests here for you."

"Oh, wonderful. Let me get the door first." She slowly replied as the door suddenly opened, revealing a somehow stressed-out princess, her hair sticking out in different ways, her pyjamas wrinkled from working all night, and her once cherry pink face distorted.

Finn and Jake screamed in reflex; that was what they usually did in the face of a hideously unattractive person, which, to them, was really rude, but they couldn't help it.

"Yeah, I know," she said, as if reading their minds. "It's a lot to take in, but my revolting features won't be here forever." She lifted her right hand and turned her backs to them. "You may come inside if you wish."

Finn sighed. He knew this was the right time to lend in a helping hand. Or in this case, lend in another helping _paw_.

* * *

"So remind me again, why you're doing this, Princess?" Jake asked.

"Well, for starters, I'm actually entering the Annual Scientist Formula Competition, as Finn might have told you already," she said, winking at Finn, which, in return, just shyly blushed crimson. "And the winning formula gets to take home a whole-year supply of food items."

She guided them to the window, where a few candy people are wandering around, drooling over themselves, as to prove the Princess's point. "As you can see, my people have been starving themselves after a plague of melon ogres stole all their food."

She looked at Jake and patted his head. "I know you and Finn have been keeping them at bay every time they enter the vicinity. But they've suddenly multiplied and infiltrated our system by disguising as one of my candy citizens." She shook her head and took a glance at Finn.

"Luckily, Finn here recently decided to help me with my experiment in making the best rocket formula. And what's even better was that he even invited his fellow canine bud," she caressed Jake's head, evidently making his right hind leg tap the floor quickly. Finn suddenly felt a pang in his chest. Why didn't the princess do that to him whenever he visited?

PB continued. "But this could be a problem as well, for the melon ogres might cause more problems if no one's out there to fight them off." She faced them both, and Finn snapped out of his previous thought. "So now, I need one of you to please watch over the kingdom alongside the Banana Guards."

Finn looked at Jake. "Uh… give us a moment, Princess."

She merely nodded and let go of her hand that once rested on Jake's head. He walked over to his best friend and brother, then they sat down opposite each other.

"Finn, what's the hold-up?" Jake asked him. "You'd want me to watch over the Kingdom like I do every Friday anyway, for reasons we already know of." He continued, winking.

"Yeah, but..." Finn looked over to the princess, where she was sighing over the distraught emotions of her people. He suddenly remembered the reason why he put Jake here with him. "Maybe I should go. I mean, you've already gotten your share of watching over this place. You might be tired of doing that stuff anyway."

"But Finn, you like her, don't you?" Jake retorted. "I'd want you to spend more time with her to get to know her better."

"No, dude. You go and help Princess. I'll deal with those melon ogres," Finn smiled. "In fact, I could also be helping PB by doing what she wants. It'll be a piece of cake."

Jake sighed, yet glimpsed at Finn's smiling face. "Fine. If that's what you want, bro, I'll do it."

"Thanks, dude," Finn grinned.

They shared a fist pound before going on their separate ways. As soon as Finn got out, he looked over to the Princess's window, then waved. Princess Bubblegum waved back, murmuring to herself.

"Be careful, Finn."

* * *

Finn groaned. This wasn't what he expected at all.

He had already reached his spot beside the Banana Guards where they all stood still and stared off into space, it seemed. Finn knew silence was quieter than this.

All he did that past hour was sit and stare at the field enveloping the kingdom. It bored him to death. He hadn't even seen any sign of a melon ogre yet. He sighed and took a stick. He wrote a little squiggle on the edge of his waiting spot.

"Uh… Banana Guards?" he asked, tilting his head upwards to get a good look at them. One of them looked down at him in reply. "Um… why is it so boring out here?" he said, getting straight to the point.

The guard blinked. "When you get used to it, it's not that boring actually, to tell you the truth."

"Yeah, I mean, it's been our life ever since we decided to be guards of the kingdom," said another, lifting his spear.

"Oh," Finn frowned. "But it must get lonely out here. Waiting for nothing." He dropped the stick and looked down at his drawing. It looked like a candy cane surrounded by spaghetti. "Does it get lonely?"

The first guard sighed and kneeled down beside Finn to talk to him better. "It does sometimes, but we're always here for each other.. It's just the way it is, Finn."

All of a sudden, a large blast of smoke engulfed the highest tower in the Candy Castle. Finn jumped up and started to worry. "Princess!" he shouted.

Fortunately, the princess's crown poked out of the window and she lifted her head. "D-don't worry, Finn! We're fine!" she giggled and then choked a little.

Jake's head poked out next, making Finn sigh in relief that his friends were okay. "It's just that we did some funky junk to the formula and the rocket juice went kablooey!"

Finn laughed. "Oh, you…"

Jake held out a thumbs-up to his friend and walked out of view. Finn simply smiled back and slumped back in his original position once again.

_I hope they're not having too much fun…_

* * *

After a few hours of waiting for nothing, Finn yawned.

"Oh, geez…" he complained.

A gust of wind blew from behind his back. He almost fell over, but he regained his posture. He looked back and noticed that the Banana Guards were gone. How long was he alone?

He looked up and saw the sky get dark. "They must have gone home or something," he thought. Then he blinked. _Wait. They couldn't have gotten home; guards don't do that bizz. They protect the kingdom all day._

Finn got up and walked in through the kingdom gates. "Banana Guards?"

A few candy people ran in front of Finn and went out of the Kingdom. "H-hey, wait up guys! What's the hurry?"

One of the candy people, a Popsicle guy, stopped in his tracks and looked at Finn. "The melon ogres!" he screamed, as he ran back through the crowd, pushing some others to get back to his spot.

Finn was shocked. "Melon ogres?"

"Finn!"

He looked over his shoulder and saw Peppermint Butler and Cinnamon Bun rushing towards him with frightened faces. "Peppermint Butler? Cinnamon Bun? What's going on here?"

"The Banana Guards have been attacking us ever since you were dozing off outside the kingdom!" Peppermint Butler said, panic obvious in his voice. "They were the melon ogres this whole time!"

"Yeah, and then they stole all my biscuits!" Cinnamon Bun added, shaking in fear.

"Oh nuts!" he said, remembering now that he had slept on the job after that smoke blast incident with Princess Bubblegum and Jake. "I-is Princess Bubblegum okay?"

"We don't know for sure, but she's still in the castle," Peppermint Butler told him. "But first you have to stop those melon ogres from stealing our food and tearing down the kingdom!"

"Don't worry, Pep But. I'll handle this," Finn patted the butler lightly on the head before spotting a melon ogre. He pounced on the ogre, then pulled out his sword to cut the ogre clean in half.

"One down, lots more to go, I guess…"

* * *

Meanwhile, at the top of the tower, Jake's ears perked up.

"What's the matter, Jake?" Princess Bubblegum asked, feeling a bit wary too.

"I think some stuffs going on down there…" Jake replied, marching off towards the window. He poked his head out the window and saw Finn fighting off the melon ogres by himself. He gasped. "Finn!"

"What's wrong with Finn?" PB worriedly asked. "Is he alright?"

"He's looking good," Jake answered. "But there are a lot of melon ogres attacking the kingdom. We gotta go help him."

PB nodded. "You're right. Let's just finish this rocket juice first." She walked near Jake and placed a hand on his shoulder, then continued. "I've got a plan."

* * *

Screaming was heard after a few minutes.

"Wha-?" Finn momentarily asked as Jake and PB suddenly fell from the sky, it seemed, and landed on the ground swiftly.

"Princess Bubblegum? Jake? What the hey's going on? What're you doing here?" Finn asked, a bit mind-boggled.

Jake walked near Finn and explained. "We came here to help you, since we're done fixing up the rocket juice."

PB smiled. "Yeah, I mean, it wasn't easy, and it took a lot of time to perfect the formula, but since there's enough juice to last until the Annual Scientist Formula Competition tomorrow, we could still use a few up."

"Cool," Finn tilted his head. "But what does it do to help?"

"Well, I'm glad you asked," she replied, pouring a few mixtures in the rocket juice gun she had made. "We're going to blast this thing, hitting all the ogres, without hitting any of the candy people."

"Sounds easy," Finn admitted.

"_Sounds_ easy, yes, but it's really hard," PB looked at her surroundings. "You see, candy people explode when they're scared, right? Melon ogres can explode at will sometimes, so you might think they're candy people. And they're experts at disguises."

Jake took the rocket juice gun from PB's grip and aimed it at one of the melon ogres. "Ah, whatever, man. Let's just fire up the ones that look like melon ogres first."

"Jake!" PB tried to stop him, but he had already fired. It hit the melon ogre straight in the head. PB sighed and tossed an extra gun to Finn. "Here, Finn. Help Jake while you can. I'll handle the ogres that have disguised themselves."

"Will you be okay, though, Princess?" Jake asked, worried. Finn nodded slightly, letting her know he wanted to ask the same thing.

"I'll be fine," PB said, blasting a few ogres with another gun. "Just hurry up and defeat those goons."

"Uh, okay," Jake simply replied, then shouting as he hit a few more ogres. It wasn't that hard, Finn decided. So he wielded his gun and aimed at the nearby ogre.

* * *

"You guys were great," PB smiled, wiping off sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand. "Let's rest at my place. It's the nearest, and it's almost midnight anyway."

"Are you sure, Princess?" Jake asked, setting down the rocket juice gun that had already been emptied.

"Yeah, I mean, it's cool. We can walk to our treehouse," Finn added, placing the gun down.

PB shook her head and took Jake's paw. "It's okay, you guys. Sleep here." She motioned for Finn to follow.

Finn narrowed his eyes at Jake, but the dog simply shrugged and mouthed a 'Sorry'.

* * *

The next day, the first to wake up was Finn.

He stretched a little before leaping out of the candy bed he had been sleeping in the past night. He fixed the pillow and the blankets before heading out of the room and to PB's room to thank her.

He stopped halfway though, only to see Jake sleeping in a miniature basket bed near PB's candy bed. _Jake slept in PB's room without telling me_? he questioned himself.

He knew it wasn't right to just come out with it suddenly, so he knocked on the door which was already opened, and he was immediately welcomed by a startled pair of black specks.

"F-Finn?" the princess asked, rubbing one of her eyes. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me," he replied, his eyes still on Jake's sleeping form.

She smiled and sat up on her bed. PB stretched for a while, then leapt out of her bed. To Finn's dismay, she trotted along to Jake's bed and patted the head of the dozing canine softly.

"Jake, wake up," she told the little canine gently.

The dog's ears lightly flapped, and Jake's eyes fluttered open almost instantly. He yawned and stretched. He hopped out of his basket and waved to his pal. "G'mornin'…" he said, still half-asleep.

"Good morning," Finn replied with a monotone voice.

"Let's go eat some breakfast," PB said while walking out of the room. "And then we can go to the Annual Scientist Formula Competition."

Finn took his eyes away from Jake for a moment and stepped out of the doorframe. "That's today?"

"I know, right?" PB yawned. "Time flies when you're out saving the day."

Finn nodded. Jake strode towards him and asked, "What's the matter, dude? You look somehow out of it…"

He turned to his friend and faked a smile. "Oh, no worries, Jake. I'm still a bit sleepy, that's all…" He faked a yawn as well, hoping that the dog would get the picture.

"Uh…okay," Jake said, half-believing.

* * *

After getting a call from the Breakfast Princess to give them some food, they dug into their meals.

A brief silence surrounded them, making their mealtime quite awkward.

Princess Bubblegum was the first to speak. She coughed a bit to get their attention, then said, "I just want to say, thank you two for helping me out with this."

She then turned her head to Jake, which made Finn's fists clench. "Especially you, Jake. You've helped me out real good with that rocket juice. Thank goodness it defeated all of those ugly melon ogres."

Jake simply smiled and gobbled up his set of pancakes. _He doesn't seem all that interested in PB, anyway, _Finn thought. He shook his head, smiling. _Of course not. My buddy would never have the hots for PB…_

Finn looked at PB cautiously. _But…what if PB…_

PB gulped her tea and grinned. She set her cup down. "Ah!" she breathed. "Okay, guys. Let's go!"

The human boy had finished his waffles and beamed. "Yeah, let's do this."

* * *

She had won the competition, of course.

And food was brought out safely to all the people of the Candy Kingdom.

As for Finn?

* * *

"Jake? Give me that dohickey please," PB called out as she held a blowtorch on her right hand and her left fixed the helmet on her head.

"Here you go, princess," Jake huffed. His paw held up a small metal structure that looked like a door knob.

She grinned, taking the dohickey in her hands. "Thank you, Jake." She caressed the dog's head softly. "You've been very helpful."

Jake smiled weakly. Unbeknownst to the two, a human boy at the age of 13, was spying them through the nearest windowpane.

Finn's face darkened somehow; a face he thought he'd never have. He changed his focus from through the window to his reflection on the glass. He noticed his eyes had narrowed and his eyes were filled with resentment, even if they were just black specks that dotted his pure pale face.

_Jake didn't tell me he was going to see PB. Heck, he didn't even tell me anything at all these past few days after the competition incident,_ Finn thought with unbelief. He knew that his best friend was to be trusted, but what he saw was totally implausible.

_Jake, hanging out with PB without me…_ Finn didn't clench his fists or his teeth.

He climbed down the tower and landed unharmed. Then he walked back to the treehouse with a plan.

_No, this can't be right. Jake isn't like this,_ Finn calmed himself down through reciting these phrases, creating some sort of mantra.

But it didn't work.

* * *

"I wish Finn was here with us," PB sighed.

"Yeah, I know," Jake looked out the window.

PB shifted her head from left to right, examining her now-finished project. "What happened to Finn, anyway?"

Jake turned his head to the direction of the candy princess and sighed. "Well, he told me he didn't want to do anything for a while, since he'd been playing BMO all day."

"Have you tried telling him that you're visiting me?" PB switched a few nuts and bolts in the structure, stabilizing the finalized project.

"Uh…" Jake frowned. _I should've said that_, he realized. _Now I think it's my fault from the get-go._

* * *

Finn yawned. _Today's the day, I guess._

He hopped off his bed and stretched a little. He looked at Jake's bed, luckily finding his buddy sleeping soundly in his small closet abode.

A knock was heard through the nearest window. Finn heard the sound and opened the window, hoping to find the person he was looking for.

"Hey Finn, you ready?"

Finn grabbed the person's hand and grinned. "As always."

* * *

"Princess?" Jake asked, waking the pink-hued princess from her dreamland.

"Uh-wha?" PB woke up with a startle.

Jake ran beside her, shaking her. "Finn's disappeared! We need to go find him!"

"Uh…okay…" PB answered, still a little woozy as they both ran out of the castle.

* * *

"Do, do, do, do, do, dooo~!" Finn sang.

"Not that way, Finn. You're hitting the high notes way too early," his companion remarked.

"Then let's sing your song, to lure them better here!" Finn suggested, clapping his hands to the beat of his friend's tune.

His friend laughed. "Okay, Finn. Let's do this thing."

_La da da da da…_

* * *

_I'm gonna bury you in the ground_

PB stopped in her tracks. She knew this voice anywhere.

"Why's Finn with Marceline?" PB grunted, as she pulled Jake to the direction of the music. "You know anything about this, Jake?"

The dog shook his head, still in a shock. "Why is he doing this?"

* * *

_La da da da da_

_I'm gonna bury you with my sound_

Finn tapped his knee with his hand repeatedly, following the song's beat.

"Finn!" Jake called out suddenly.

Finn didn't respond or get taken aback. He, instead, started whistling. _I hope my plan works,_ he wondered.

"Finn!" PB called out as well, making their shouts louder.

Marceline stopped plucking on her bass guitar and turned around. "Looks like they came."

"Shh," Finn responded, placing a pointer finger in front of his mouth.

Marceline smiled and sat down, continuing her adlib on the bass.

"Finn, dude! What're you doing with Marceline?"

The human boy looked up at his friend and smiled. "I'm taking a jam time with my best friend Marceline."

Marceline giggled and floated above Jake and PB. "Yeah. I would invite you to join us, but it doesn't seem like you guys would cut it to be with our jamming session."

"Finn! Don't do this; you know we're also your pals," Jake pleaded, with PB frowning behind him.

Finn looked confused. "But isn't this what you wanted? To be with PB?"

"Finn, what the heck are you talking about? I have a girlfriend!" Jake yelled, somehow a bit taken aback, crossing his arms.

PB stepped in front of Jake. "Yeah, Finn, I was as worried as Jake when you suddenly left."

Marceline flew back towards Finn and sat on the nearby stone while adjusting her hat. "Ooh, looks like some sort of love-fest's happening here."

PB gnarled at her. "This isn't funny, Marceline."

"But.. I just thought.." Finn's plan wasn't working at all.

Jake walked over to Finn and sighed. "Look, Finn, isn't this what _you _wanted? For me and PB to have a bit of quality time cuz you thought we didn't have enough time together as friends?"

The boy lowered his head and thought about it. "Now that you say it like that, I feel really stupid right now." He looked at PB. "I'm sorry, you guys."

Marceline started to tune her guitar as PB walked over to Finn as well. "Aw, it's okay. It's really natural for you to get jealous, right?" She winked.

Finn blushed. _Darn…_

PB and Jake laughed.

"Wanna play video games?" Jake suggested.

"How could I say no?" Finn smiled.

_Jake is really trustworthy; why would I have thought otherwise?_

* * *

"This dohickey goes here, right?" Finn asked.

_Oh, you a-a-a-a-are my best friends in the world…_

"That's correct!" PB clapped. "You've done it!"

_You a-a-a-a-are my best friends in the world…_

"Keep it down, you guys.." Jake whined. "I'm almost at the last level of Cold Fire Demon!" He started to press a lot of buttons furiously.

_And that's ri-i-i-i-ight…_

Marceline suddenly entered the room through the open window of PB's lab. "It's jam sesh, guys."

"Not yet, Marceline, we're kind of busy," the princess said as she shook a test tube carefully.

_I'm talking 'bout the two of you girls._

"And you, Jake?" Marcy asked, strumming the G-chord.

Jake leaped up in joy. "Yes! YES!"

_I'm gonna sing a song to you and I refuse to make it fake._

Finn ran to his friend's side. "What? What happened?"

"I won! I actually won the Cold Fire Demon!" the dog wagged his tail happily.

"Guys, watch out!" a voice screamed.

It was either Marcy or PB's voice, but it didn't matter since Jake and Finn had already moved away due to instinct. Suddenly, a massive spill of some kind of liquid poured over BMO. He shook a little, but the only thing that had changed was the game's memory.

Jake and Finn just wailed in horror.

"Oops, sorry," PB had to say and turned her head to Marcy. "Marceline had scared me using her bat face and while I backed away, terrified for a moment, I slipped on the carpet and it spilled on BMO."

"Well, at least BMO's unharmed.." Marceline grinned and zoomed past Jake. "I'm really, _really _sorry about your game. I'll make it up to you, promise."

Jake didn't say a word, just nodded and stared at the screen.

"It'll be okay, buddy," Finn patted his friend's shoulder. "We can always try again."

* * *

**A/N: ****(1) ****Melon ogres: Villainous predators of most grass sprites and candy people. (BTW, I made them myself.)**

**(2) ****The Cold Fire Demon: It seems really ironic, but I had to come up with a cool name for Jake's video game.**

**(3) ****Jake never really said this, but I just wanted to make up a reason why they have lots of grub in their stubs. (I mean, why they have lots of treasures in their treehouse.)**


End file.
